Drugged
by IamBatgirl
Summary: Akashi is like a drug, and no matter how much we tried to stay away from him, no matter how much they all tried. No one could resist him.
1. Chapter 1: Addiction

**Hey guys here's a little something for you;)**

**And no unfortunately I still haven't come up with a way to get KnB to be mine;(**

Kuroko

For my own good I stayed away from Akashi the best that I could, but in the end I was just like all the others. I could not stay away from this new form of drug. Our little secret drug, called Akashi.

Once you got just a little taste you were addicted, either that or you were just too afraid to fight against him. Because, let's face it those who turned against Akashi were never seen again.

But I wasn't afraid of him.

I didn't mind his glares.

I was the only one who wasn't afraid of him.

Even though we all knew he was bad for us, how could we resist?

I was the last one standing against this drug, immunizing myself against it, building myself so that I wouldn't fall like the others.

But just like that.

Just like all the other members in the Generation of Miracles-

I fell.

One by one we fell until we were all consumed into his toxic madness.

But how could we resist?

How could we resist him?

**So yeah, hope you guys like it;) I sure enjoyed writing about the drug of Akashi;)**


	2. Chapter 2 First To Go

The First to Go

It was then that I first saw him. His bright red eyes seemed to look into my very soul, as I looked at him for the first time.

I'd known him for about a year now, yet here I was for the first time seeing **him**. I was seeing Akashi for who he really was. I tilted my head slightly as if I was really focused on our shogi game, but I was really observing him. I wanted to know him. I wanted closer.

Now that I think about it, I guess this was bound to happen. I was sending a lot of time with him, I should have expected an outcome as unfortunate as this.

I should have expected this.

But I didn't and now, I've fallen.

I've fallen.

For him

"Shintarou are you paying attention," I jumped at the sound of his voice. Damn heat beat, why couldn't it stop racing at the thought of him?

"Of course," I scoffed, I can't let him know. I have to pretend I don't like him. It's for the best if you think about it. If you really think about, because he couldn't love me, I can't be loved.

"What's wrong Shintarou, do you have a problem," Akashi tilted his head ever so slightly a smile creeping on his smooth face.

I took a huge breath before saying, "no I'm fine," I looked the window, watching the dark rainy day.

"Don't lie to me Shintarou," Akashi's voice was somewhat of a broken whisper, as if I possibly hurt him, "just don't," there was more of a threat in that one.

"Akashi I-"I'll never know what I would have said, or done.

But my moment was lost, my chance was gone. I don't think I'll ever get it back either.

The door burst open as Kise ran in eyes soaked with tears, "Kur- Kuro- Kuroko-cchi," he sobbed loudly, "someone ca-"

"Spit it out," Akashi hissed, "What happened to Tetsuya," He said, urgency in his voice, eyes full of something that hadn't been there before.

"He was crossing the street, when," Kise stopped, "they called an ambulance, but they wouldn't let me go with him." Kise looked very, very broken. Just broken. I wish that I had been there to save Kuroko Tetsuya. I wish I had saved him, and I don't know why.

Maybe that was my problem these people had a stronger hold on me than I ever could have imagined, the two biggest were Kuroko and Akashi, both held my attention more than the others. But it didn't matter anymore, I know, that I can't tell them. I can't tell them anything.

So for now, just for now, I think I'll keep this little secret to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Second To Go

Second to go:

He watches me. I can feel his gaze, it's like fire, it burns me and lights something deep inside me. I can't get rid of it, no matter how fast I run, or how hard I run, it's there, piercing me, even when his gaze isn't aimed at me. It send shivers down my spine, makes me…afraid. It is exciting and dangerous at the same time. It is intoxicating.

I love a challenge. I love a good game and this is definitely what I call a good challenge. He doesn't know it yet, or maybe he does, but I am determined to make him mine. Why? Because it's all part of the game, the chase, in my life there have only been a few people who have been able to deny my good looks, and charm him being one of those few. I think it would be interesting to see what would happen if I got them all curled around my finger. That would definitely spice things up.

I smile brightly bombarding one of them with a huge hug, "Kurokocchi!" I smile brightly I am slowly trying to make them all fall for me, just to see the results though I'm sure I won't get Midorimacchi, or Murasakibaracchi, but the others, most certainly.

It was all a game, you know, at first, when I walked into the basketball club for the first time. I smiled to myself. I mean who doesn't like to meddle in other's affairs? But I guess I never anticipated this.

I never anticipated for it to all happen the other way around. I never anticipated falling for them. First it was Aomine, with his bright startling personality, then it was Kuroko with the whole mystery behind him, and now…

I don't know what it is. The fear he brings with him, it entices me and draws me in like a moth to a flame. I didn't even notice I was caught in his web until one day I found myself staring at him, right in the eyes. It was as if, he could see into my very soul, and I was completely helpless to stop him.

"Kurokocchi, tell Aominicchi, to stop being mean to me," I cried pouting slightly. I think he knows what I'm trying to do, I mean he does see everything, he knows everything but if he knows, then why doesn't he stop me?

"But, Kise-kun, you deserve it," the rejection, it's always there in all of them.

"Waa, Kurokocchi, so mean," I cry again. I can't help but want to smile, they are all so intriguing, different form everyone else on the planet.

I stop when my name is called by him, and only him, "Ryouta."

I smile slightly, before shivering in fear; he's good. "Sorry Akashicchi," I whisper, glancing at him briefly, and there it is, the fire.

"Don't be, just do fifty more laps around the gym," so cold. I nod slightly, turning to run as I begin to cry again, so cruel.

I smile, yes Akashi Seijuurou is indeed a challenge worthy of me, Kise Ryouta.


	4. Chapter 4: Third To Go

Third to go:

When did this happen?

This feeling

What is it?

It scares me, ha, me scared, what a funny concept. The only thing that can scare me is Akashi.

Akashi

Why is it that I feel like this?

I smile at Tetsu.

God I'm like a robot.

He stares as I fist pump my shadow.

My shadow

It feels as if I'm betraying him somehow, for feeling this way.

But how the hell, may I ask, do I stop it?

My mouth dries as he walks up smiling casually. I think the little bastard is doing this on purpose, toying with my feelings. I shiver, as his eyes cut through me.

"Daiki," his voice

"Y-yes" oh god, now I'm stuttering around him, like a damn fool.

"Are you feeling alright, you seem…a little off today, maybe you should do triple the required amounts of training today."

I know it's not a request, yet for some reason my damn mouth speaks before my stupid brain catches up, "nah, I'm fine, just need to focus."

That smile, it's like death. I think I've just signed my death wish!

"Oh I see, well this is no longer a request then. This is an order Daiki, quadruple your training menu today, you know, to make sure you focus." Bastard

He does do this on purpose. I set back out across the gym to try and finish before the sun sets, muscles already aching, I turn to see him smiling at me, I shiver again. This is all a game to him, a damn game of that stupid game of his…shogi I think.

He turns and begins to talk to Tetsu, damn I hate him. Stupid Akashi Seijuurou, I hope you go to hell for this. I hope you go to hell, for making me fall in love with you.


	5. Chapter 5:Fourth To Go

Fourth to go:

I have a great sense of taste. I love trying new things, different combinations of flavors, and colors. But I am always left wondering about two very specific flavors, in my spare time, or when I space out. I kind of want to know what they taste like, just to try.

I obey him, and only him. He is in charge of me as silly as that sounds. It's odd, but I know it. I won't deny it. I'm in love with Aka-chin. I won't deny it. Why would I want to, that's just too much work? Plus, as I obey him, he rewards me, though now that I think about it, I sound like his dog…oh well, if it's for Aka-chin, then who cares?

I wonder what he'd taste like.

I wonder what the other would taste like…

I am sure he'd taste hot, spicy, or something with a kick to it, because that's the presence he gives off when he walks into the room.

I walk up to him lean down and sample him…oh, so that's what he tastes like.

Apples…and caramel with just a hint of cinnamon

I wouldn't have guessed that, it's intriguing.

He smirks, "Atsushi may ask what that was for?"

I shrug; I'm not going to lie to Aka-chin, "I wanted a taste."

He shakes his head, "well?"

I raise my eyebrow, well he is Aka-chin, "you taste sweet," I turn to walk away I'm done with this conversation.

"Hm…now why don't you do quadruple your usual warm-ups," he is Aka-chin, "and think about doing something without my permission again."

Of course people are scared of him, he's Aka-chin, I would be but that's too much work.

I turn to take one last look at my treat, only to see Aka-chin talking to someone else, Kuro-chin.

I wonder what he tastes like.

Oh well at least I know what Aka-chin tastes like. He doesn't taste sour, or spicy, like his attitude, Aka-chin is in his own field…he's sweet with just a hint of cinnamon.

Aka-chin is delicious.


	6. Chapter 6: Want to Play

Want to Play:

"Why do you insist on refusing me Tetsuya?"

_Because I don't want to be just another one of your pawns_

I take a breath as my eyes meet his. I don't want this to happen to me. I've seen it happen to all the others but I won't let it happen to me.

"That's it," He looks angry, probably because I refused him. I was the only one to refuse him.

"I want to play a little game Tetsuya, and when it's over then I want you to give me your honest opinion on how you feel about me." I shake my head. Why must he be like this? Why can't he just accept that I can't do this, not with him? An emperor can't fall in love with a shadow. And why would he even want a shadow like me, I mean he can have anyone. Honestly I would think that he'd choose Midorima-kun or maybe even Aomine-kun.

He can't choose me; no one can love a shadow, but then again, why did it hurt so much when I saw him kiss Murasakibara-kun?

He walks up from behind me, his breath on my ear, and I know he can feel me shiver, I know he's enjoying making me feel so uncomfortable. His hand lands on my left shoulder, only making this situation worse, as he pulls me back to him and I can feel him leaning forward. He chin rests on my right shoulder, his mouth resting against my ear. "You ready to play the game Tetsuya," and I can feel his lips move against my ear.

I don't understand really what he wants, what he thinks he'll achieve from any of this, but I can't argue, because as I said before, he's the emperor. He's Akashi, and Akashi-kun is absolute.

"Hai, what is the game," I have to whisper it because now my heart is beating so fast that I can't even comprehend what will happen next and I'm afraid that it will jump out of my chest any minute now.

He smiles at me, one that for some reason makes me shiver, "We both must give each of the members of the Generation of Miracles a single kiss, that way we can determine our feelings for our teammates and each other, deal." I push him away from me, shivering slightly, staring blankly at him.

I blink, "Akashi-kun you already know how you feel about them and so do I, what will this accomplish?"

Akashi's smile disappears in an instant, and he suddenly walks right up to me forcing me back against a wall before leaning in and whispering, "Are you disobeying me, Tetsuya?"

And there it is again, that feeling that slowly creeps through me when he gets too close. It's not fear, I've established that, but still it doesn't sit well with me. It makes me shiver, and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"No Akashi-kun"

I cannot refuse him

"Good," he smiles again, this time a warmer one and I want to smile too for some reason and he lifts my chin up with a single finger so that I was staring into his bright burning eyes, "And as for my reason, Tetsuya, don't you just find it fascinating how people react to being surprised. Don't you like drawing out those emotions, and throwing people off balance, keeping them unsure, and confused, clouded by the illusion of mystery and empty promises?" I look away as a smile tries to creep up on my face, because I know, just like always he's right.

I mean it is only a game right? And I can't say I don't enjoy messing with people. And what could a little game hurt, but I do have to admit, the thought of having to watch someone else kiss Akashi doesn't sit well with me. But he is Akashi-kun, and Akashi-kun is always right.

**Okay Guy's I hope you like the game that's coming up;)**


End file.
